gleekzfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim de Winter
Tim de Winter (* 24.12.1994 in Hollywood) ist der reichste Schüler der McKinley High. Tim de Wi nter Allgemeines Geschlecht: männlich Alter: 17 Haarfarbe: Blond (Naturhaarfarbe) Beruf: Schüler/ Musicaldarsteller Spitznamen: Preppi, Timmy Familie & Freunde Familie: Richard de Winter (Vater, verstorben) Bridget McGill-de Winter (Mutter, verstorben) Mame de Winter (Tante) Annie McDaniel (Erzieherin) Freunde: Quinn Fabray Olivia Nielson Selena Castor Sydney Motta Persönliche Informationen Interessen: Lesen, intiregieren, Geld ausgeben Clique: Schwimmteam Buchclub Popular Students Ausbildung: William McKinley High School Stärken: Worte, Selbstbewusstsein, Einfluss, Gesang Schwächen: Selbstverliebtheit Familie Tim stammt aus der steinreichen der Familie de Winter. Die de Winters leiten seit 1910 den Filmverleih und Produktionsfirma De Winter Entertaiment and Records. Tim war der einziege Sohn von Rupert de Winter und seiner Frau Bridget. Tims Eltern starben 2000 bei einem Autounfall. Nach dem tragischen Verlust übernahm die Erziehung Tims Tante Mame und deren Weggefährtin Annie McDaniel. Durch seine Großmutter Elea Ainsford-Hill hat Tim Vorfahren im britischen, österreichischen , italienischen und niederländischen Königshaus. Leben Tims Eltern gaben ihn schon früh in die Obhut von Erziehern. Sein Vater war damit beschäftigt das Familienunternehmen zu leiten, und seine Mutter war ein gefierter Broadwaystar. Nach dem Tode seiner Eltern wurde er von seiner Tante Mame erzogen. Allerdings bekam er von ihr nie ein Nein zu hören und Tim glaubte, alles auf der Welt müsse so laufen wie er es wollte. Bis zu seinem 9 Schuljahr ging Tim auf eine reine Jungenschule in Beverly Hills. Schon früh begann er sich mit anderen , meist älteren Jungs zu treffen und hatte bereits mit 14 seinen ersten Sex. Außerdem raucht Tim seit seinem 14 Lebensjahr. Mit 17 wechselte er auf das Internat der McKinley, da die Schwester seiner Mutter dort unterrichtete. Zum ersten mal musste Tim sich zum ersten mal etwas teilen, nämlich ein Zimmer. Er lebte dort mit Felix Brightner im Zimmer 002. Allerdings hatte Tim sexuelles interesse an Felix und sie hatte nach nur einer Woche den ersten Beischlaf miteinander. Für Tim war es nur Sex, für Felix allerdings nichts. Als Marius Samuel Getty IV nach Lima zog, zog Tim zu ihm in seine Villa und verließ Felix. Doch später trennte sich auch Marius von ihm, da Tim ihn mit meheren anderen betrogen hatte. Tim versuchte wieder zu Felix zurückzukehren, doch Felix war nun mit Connor Crawley zusammen. Tim versuchte erfolglos durch intriegen Felix und Connor auseinander zu bringen. Tim gründete mit Sydney Motta eine WG. Sydney zählt zu Tims besten Freunden. Sie hatte im Suff einen One Night stand zusammen. Nachdem Connor sich von Felix getrennt hatte, versucht es Tim erneut und die beiden kamen zusammen. Weniege Wochen danach, verkündete Tim seine Verlobung mit Felix. Im November 2012 startete Tim seine Karierre als Musicalstar mit der A little Night Music National Tour. Beziehungen Verlobter: Felix Brightner One Night Stands: Sebastian Smythe, Sydney Motta Exfreunde: Marius Samuel Getty IV Freunde: Sydney Motta, Tina Cohen-Chang, Liv Nielson Songs Solos * Patti LuPone-I dreamed a Dream * Angela Lansbury- Its a parade in Town * Mark Lambert- Later Duette * Angela Lansbury- Beauty and the Beast (mit Sydney Motta) * Sarah Brightman, Steve Barton- All i ask of you (mit Quinn Fabray) Gleekz Awards * Nominiert Bester Charackter * Gewonnen Bester Sänger *Nominiert Person mit der rührendsten Familiengeschichte *'''Gewonnen '''Angesehenster Junge im Play *Nominiert Bestes Roleplay *Nominiert bestes Mitglied der Secret Symphonies Category:Schüler Category:Homosexuell Category:McKinley High School Category:Schwimmteam Category:Musicaldarsteller Category:Männlich Category:Milionär Category:Gleekz Award Preisträger Category:Hauptcharaktere